


The gift of Mastery

by thequeenstories



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Choices Stories You Play - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, NSFW, Smut, choices perfect match, perfect match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenstories/pseuds/thequeenstories
Summary: It was Hayden’s birthday and Vicky wanted to spoil him on his day, when she had the idea to try something new and surprised him.
Relationships: Hayden x MC, M!Hayden x F!MC
Kudos: 1





	The gift of Mastery

**Author's Note:**

> 1- This is a submission for the Kinktober 2020 Day 31 prompts:   
> Orgasm Denial | Sensory Deprivation | Dominance/Submission | Temperature Play for @choicesficwriterscreations (on Tumblr)  
> 2- This a (late, so late, I’m sorry) submission for Hayden Young Appreciation Week @haydenyoungappreciationweek Day 5 Romance. (on Tumblr)  
> 3- If you’re not comfortable with BDSM do not read. / Consider Hayden as human on this one.  
> 4- Thank you @theclashofqueens for helping me with review and grammar. ♥ Thank you @lorir_writes  
>  for your BDSM consulting. ♥  
> 5- English is not my first language / The characters belong to Pixelberry. / Feedback would be very appreciated.

Vicky and Hayden were at a secluded area in a restaurant finishing their dessert after having an amazing dinner to celebrate his birthday, when Vicky licked her spoon and gave a feisty look at Hayden.

He smiled suspiciously. “What do you have in mind, my sweet Vicky?”

“Nothing much…” She bit her lower lip. “Just an idea I had.”

“Oh, should I be afraid to ask what this idea is about?” He closed the gap between them and kissed her nose jokingly. 

“Well…” Vicky had mischief in her eyes.

However, before they could go further in the talk, the maitre D approached their table bringing the bill. When Hayden was grabbing his wallet, Vicky held his hand in place.

“No, you are not paying tonight.”

“Come on, Vicky, you know I always like to pay for our dinner.” Hayden insisted while opening his wallet.

“No, Hayden! I already told you before, tonight is on me. I invited you, and this is only one of my gifts for you. It’s your birthday, let me spoil you.” She put her hand over his. “I mean it, and if you insist on paying I’ll be highly offended.” 

Hayden sighed. “Fine.”

After paying the bill, they got out of the restaurant and started walking back to her apartment with their hands intertwined. 

“So…” Hayden broke the silence. “I’m still curious.”

“About what baby?” She asked, smiling in a playful way.

He kissed the back of her hand and smiled. “Should I be worried about that idea of yours? Or… that idea you mentioned before has anything to do with some of my gifts for tonight?”

“Well… No… and yes.” She smiled. “Oh ok, you want to know what it is, I’ll give only a tip, I don’t want to spoil the surprise.”

“Fine, I can work with that.” 

“Do you remember that test we took a while ago?”

“Hmm, I think I do.”

She laughed. “Of course you do, silly, we discovered so much about each other, and we put some of those things in practice. Sounds familiar to you now?”

Hayden smiled smugly. 

“I knew you couldn’t have forgotten about our BDSM test. We totally complement each other!” She blinked.

He gave a cheeky grin remembering all the times they had been together since they took that test, and discovered more about each other’s kinks. He kissed her, a slow and passionate kiss, the kind of kiss that always ended in their bed. 

“Ok, let’s finish this later, we’re in the middle of the street and I wanna get my gift.” He kissed her nose and took her hand in his again.

She chuckled. “Always so wise.”

Later, when they arrived at the apartment Vicky stopped before opening the door. “So, I’m gonna give another tip now.”

“Ok!” 

She could see the excitement in his eyes. She was nervous as hell but at the same time, she was so ready for what she prepared for that night. “You remember we are both switches, right?

“Of course I do!” His mind wandered for a second. “Wait a minute… Are you telling me…Tonight?” He didn’t finish his question, the excitement and the bliss in his voice made Vicky feel she had chosen the right gift. 

She smiled. “I hope we can have as much fun as I planned.”

He rubbed his hands in each other and put them on his mouth, breathing hard and excitedly. “I swear I’d never have imagined it would happen tonight!”

“So, I’m taking your reaction as a sign you’re ready.”

“Are you kidding? More than ready!” 

The excitement in his voice and in his eyes made her feel less nervous and more confident. She opened the door and Hayden took a look in before entering, it was the same apartment but with some new additions, a chain attached on the ceiling, a leash in one corner, some candles in the other. On a table, handcuffs, a whip and a silk blindfold - all brand new. 

He entered the ap after Vicky and closed the door behind him, waiting. 

She could see how he was analyzing the new things and grinned. “So, Hayden, before we can move on, let’s settle some rules.”

He heard her voice and something in it was already different, it was more intense, but he couldn’t quite place what was it yet. He just nodded.

“First rule, when I ask you something, answer with words. Always. Is that clear?”

“Yes…” He didn’t know how to call her now. 

She approached and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. “You can call me Mistress, Queen, Mad’m or Domme. I’m not comfortable with Goddess.” 

He smiled and put his hands behind himself, straightening his position. “Yes, my Queen.” After all you’re the queen of my life. Hayden thought.

She smirked. “Good. I can work with that.” Now, her face grew more serious. “What about your safeword, still the same?” 

“Yes, my Queen. Still the same, Eros.”

“Good.” 

She gave another step in front of him, he could see how her body posture had changed towards him. 

“Since we already know a lot of things about each other, just one more question: what do you want to be tonight?” 

“I’m not sure, my Queen.”

Her brows snapped together. “This is not a straight answer. If you don’t know your role we cannot play. Is that what you want?”

The command and assertiveness in her voice made Hayden shudder. “No, no, please I wanna play tonight! I can be a good boy!” Hayden almost begged.

She grabbed his chin hard and stared deep into his eyes. “We both know you can answer better than that.”

“I’m your slave!” He let out quickly without even thinking.

Her lips curved in amusement. “Very good.” She caressed his jaw.

She sashayed away exuding confidence, grabbed the blindfold in her hands, and said- “As you can see, there are new additions to our collection and I’d like to try something new tonight.” 

He smiled excitedly. “I can’t wait!”

She approached him from behind and commanded. “Kneel, slave.” She didn’t actually want to give this order now, but he was so much taller than her, she wouldn’t be able to put the blindfold on if she didn’t.

He did as he was told and she gently put the blindfold over his eyes and checked if he was not seeing anything. “Good boy.” She said, teased the back of his neck with the tip of her fingers, and watched how that made him shiver. “You can stand up now.” 

With her permission, he stood up.

“Now, you’re gonna take off your shirt and pants. Slowly.” She ordered seductively.

Wow, this was hot but I can give her a hard time. He thought. “Without even a little kiss?” He asked defiantly. 

She didn’t answer right away, what he didn’t understand at first, but soon he felt a leather material running to his right arm and a threatly whisper in his ear. “Are you gonna be a brat now? Are you sure about that?”

“No, no! I’m sorry, my Queen. I’m already taking it off, see?”

“Slowly, slave!” She said calmly but firmly, patted his butt with the whip just as a reminder and sat on the bed watching him.

When he took off his shirt, she beamed, admiring his bare chest and his broad-shoulders. She had already seen it several times, but she never got tired of seeing it more and more. 

“Am I doing it right, my Queen?”

“You’re doing it perfectly. Keep going.” 

He unbuttoned his pants and took it off slowly, as she ordered.

Vicky was enjoying so much what she was seeing right in front of her. She was crazy about this man, her man, he was the most handsome man she had ever known. She was already wondering what she could and would do to please him, only by seeing it. Oh hell, she was doomed.

“What now, my Queen?”

Oh shit, she almost forgot to give the next order. She stood up and ran her fingertips on his back. “Now, you’re gonna crawl to the bed for me, as the good boy you are.”

He obeyed her order without questioning. 

That felt so good. She wondered for a second if that was the way he felt when he was the one giving her orders. She had been submitting to him, but that was the first time she was dominating and Hayden was being the submissive. She was happy being the submissive before, however, she was craving also being the dominant. And she knew she had hit the jackpot, having a switch partner like him.

When he reached the bed, she commanded: “Now, lie down on the bed with your arms up.” 

He complied. “As you wish, my Queen.” 

She smiled satisfied and handcuffed each one of his hands to the bed. “Do you remember your safeword, love?”

“Yes.”

She grabbed the whip, hit his palm strongly with it, and asked: “‘Yes’, what slave?”

“Yes, I remember, my Queen!”

Her mouth curved into a smile. “Good.” 

When she looked at him, handcuffed, by her, for her, she almost forgot what she had planned. But she quickly got back to reality. “If you want to stop at any moment, use your safeword, ok?” 

“Don’t worry, my Queen, I know how it works.”

She could feel the longing in his voice and that turned her on. “You’re too smug young boy, I think you need a lesson.” 

He tried as hard as he could to suppress a smile since he couldn’t see her, not even to try to predict what she was gonna do next, damn that was driving him crazy. It was some kind of torture, she knew how much of a visual man he is, how much he enjoys the sight of her under his arms, and now she had him the other way around, clueless. Everything about that night was new and the feeling was exhilarating.

Lost in his thoughts, he felt a warm drop on his chest, and right after, another one. “Oh dear God!” He cried out and quivered.

She chuckled while dripping more drops of the candle on his chest. For her, that view of his body at her mercy was a turn on, seeing him squirming on the bed because of what she was doing to him. 

“Ok, ok! Lesson learned, my Que-” Before he could finish speaking, he felt tender and cold kisses on his chest in every place he had felt the warm drop before. 

She had been holding an ice cube with her lips while dripping the candle on his chest. She smiled enjoying his reaction. “Hope this makes you feel better.”

He shivered. “Y…yes, my Queen, thank you!”

When she looked down, she could see the growing bulge under his underwear, she leaned and kissed the spot beneath his earlobe. “I think someone wants his freedom, am I right?”

Hayden bit his lower lip and she ran her hand on his body, and teasingly took off his underwear letting his throbby cock free. 

She ran her hands up his legs and grabbed his shaft on her hands and moved up and down once, twice, and let him go.

“Uhh…no!” He shuddered in disappointment, he thought she was gonna take care of it. He wanted her touch so badly. He needed it, and he had just a glimpse of it. Instead, he felt her hands grabbing his ankle and shackled his feet on the bed using ankle cuffs, and that he wasn’t expecting at all.

When she was done with it, she slowly climbed on top of him, kissed his neck, his collarbone, and straddled him, he could feel her warm center even through the fabric of her panties. 

“Please, my Queen…” 

She rubbed his lower lip with her thumb. “Please, what slave?” 

“I need to feel you!”

She brushed her hard nipples from his stomach to his chest. “If you continue to behave, I can give you what you want, soon.” 

“Yes, whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it, my Queen!”

She moved her body forward on top of him, grabbed his head by the hair using an amount of force he didn’t expect, captured his mouth with her own, and before letting him go, bit his lower lip not so gently. He hissed in response. 

“So, you do like it when it hurts, huh? Good to know.” She bit her lower lip already imagining the whole world of possibilities for next time. 

With a smile on his face, he tried to capture her lips one more time but she was faster and moved her body letting him capture her hard nipple instead. He licked and sucked, playing with her nipple just the way she liked. She closed her eyes in delight and moaned.

Damn. She melted on his mouth, her center was wetter than before. If she let him continue she wouldn’t be able to give him any orders anymore. 

“Bad boy!” She said and moved backwards.

“How can I be a bad boy if I made you feel good?” He asked with a smug smile on his face.

“A bad boy, and a brat, huh? I see you don’t fear for your life.” She playful threatened him, and faster than he could realize, she grabbed two ice cubes in her hands, that were by the nightstand, and with cold hands, she grabbed Hayden’s cock in her hands firmly.

With her touch, he cried out and shivered. 

She could feel his pleasure traveling his whole body while moving her hands along his manhood. It was so hard in her hands, she was so hungry to feel it inside her. But not yet. She licked the head making Hayden curse. She teased him a bit more, filling her warm mouth with him. He cursed again, and it was like music to her ears.

His hips were bucking and he let it out: “Vicky… please…” 

She stopped what she was doing and asked: “What did you just say?”

“I’m sorry, my Queen, but please, I need you! I can’t hold it much longer!”

She moved her hands to his waist supporting her weight and brushing her tights on his. Took off her panties. “What a naughty boy you are, huh?” She smirked, but who was she fooling? She couldn’t wait anymore either. She grabbed his cock and guided it to her center. They were both so wet when they connected, it easily slipped into her.

“Fuck!” They both said at the same time.

She started to move on top of him, slowly at first, just the way she wanted and needed to feel all of him inside of her. Make her feel whole and complete just the way he always made her feel. But it didn’t take long for both of them to increase their pace, his hips bucking up beneath her urgently. She rode him as if her life depended on it. 

He was losing his mind with the feeling of her center pulsing and clenching on his shaft but unable to touch her, to grip his hands at her waist, to see her, to see her beautiful orgasm face.

She could see him struggling with his restrained hands, the pleasure of seeing him wanting his freedom to touch her, made her grip on his body strengthened.

Their moans became louder along with the squirming of their bodies, and with a few more ravishing and frantic movements they both sought their release.

She collapsed at his side breathless. “Oh, shit!”

“Fuck! This was…”

“I… I know…” She took the blindfold off of his face and gave a peck on his lips. “I love you, babe. Happy birthday!”

Finally able to see her face, he smiled and kissed her forehead. “Love you too.”

She caught her breath and started to let his hands and feet free again, massaging the place where he had been held. “Hope you liked your gift.”

He was still in bliss. “Best gift ever!” He grinned.

She laid by his side and put her arms around his torso smiling. “I think I was too nice tonight. Next time I’ll punish you for being a brat instead of rewarding you.” She chuckled.

“Well… Now I can’t wait to misbehave.”

“Shut this pretty filthy mouth of yours or you’ll receive your punishment right now.”

They both laughed and kept hugging until they fell asleep in total awe.


End file.
